


Delivery

by unsaltysaltines



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2019, F/F, This is just some nonsense fluff, idk yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaltysaltines/pseuds/unsaltysaltines
Summary: Nicole disappears, and Waverly needs to find out why.***Or, a drabble-y submission for the EFA Fic Challenge that was partially inspired by a friend asking me one night, "Do you think I can get Uber Eats to deliver toothpaste?"





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be long, but it helped me bust some really obnoxious writer's block!

“‘Sup, baby girl?” Wynonna asked as she shuffled into the station kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Waverly was sitting at the table, her own cup of coffee in front of her, and staring at her phone with a glum expression on her face.

 

“Nicole just sort of…disappeared this afternoon, and I don’t know where she went.” Waverly couldn’t help but pout as she spoke, drawing a smirk from her older sister.

 

“Well that’s strange, even for her.” Wynonna leaned against the counter and eyed her sister over the rim of the mug in her hand. “Did she say why?”

 

“Nope.” Waverly shrugged. “I’m waiting for her to text me back, but I think I may go over to her place in a little bit, just to see if everything’s okay. Because it was really  _ weird _ . Plus, even when she has to run out on a call she usually answers my messages.”

 

“Just be careful out there, yeah?” Wynonna said over the rim of her coffee mug. “The weather’s supposed to get really nasty.”

 

Waverly shivered, remembering how the temperature in her Jeep had read -25C on the drive in to the station. She was certainly glad she had opted to throw on a second sweater before leaving the house.

 

***

 

Waverly parked behind Nicole’s cruiser, confused as to why her girlfriend would be home in the middle of the day.

 

“Baby?” Waverly called, opening the front door. “Nicole? Is everything okay?”

 

Pausing as she closed the door behind her, Waverly strained her ears, thinking she heard signs of life from somewhere inside the house.

 

“Nicole…?”

 

“MmmmffWaves?”

 

Waverly tossed her jacket on Nicole’s couch and followed her girlfriend’s voice up to her bedroom, where the door had been left wide open. 

 

Nicole had changed out of her uniform and into sweats, and she was lying sprawled out in the middle of her bed.

 

“Nicole…?” Waverly said quietly, “What, uh…what’s going on? Are you feeling okay?”

 

“No…” Nicole mumbled, attempting to shake her head with her face planted squarely in the middle of her pillows. “I think I- _ oh no _ …”

 

Waverly flattened herself against the wall as Nicole sprung from the bed and bolted out of the room. She winced as she heard the unmistakable sound of retching from Nicole’s bathroom, and her sudden departure from the station earlier in the afternoon began to make more sense to Waverly.

 

“Baby?” Waverly said, approaching the half-ajar bathroom door with caution. “Everything okay in there?”

 

“Don’t come in,” Nicole groaned from the other side of the door. “I think I’m dying.”

 

“I’m  _ sure _ you’re not  _ dying _ , Nicole.” Waverly said, suppressing a laugh at her girlfriend’s dramatic tone. Rather than sentences, Nicole’s response came in the form of another round of retching and spluttering.

 

A few minutes later, Nicole emerged from the bathroom, clearly embarrassed and trying to avoid making eye contact with Waverly. Even though it had only been a couple hours since she’d seen her girlfriend, she looked exhausted. Her bright hair was pulled up into something resembling a disheveled knot on top of her head, and all the colour had drained right out of her face. 

 

“Oh  _ baby _ …” Waverly murmured.

 

“That new place we tried for lunch…I don’t think we should go back there.” Nicole grumbled.  “Ugh, don’t,” she added, taking half a step back as Waverly tried to get closer to her. “I’m…so gross. Plus, I ran out of toothpaste so I had to rinse my mouth out with mouthwash instead of brushing…I’m fucking dis _ gusting _ .”

 

Waverly couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her as Nicole’s entire face wrinkled up in displeasure.

 

“Poor baby,” Waverly said, resting a hand on Nicole’s lower back and gently pushing her back in the direction of her bedroom. “Good thing you’re still cute…even when you’re barfing everywhere.” 

 

Waverly smirked and Nicole rolled her eyes, but allowed herself to be guided back to bed. She flopped back down and hugged a pillow close to her chest.

 

“D’you think I can get toothpaste delivered? Like pizza?” Nicole grumbled, a pout spreading across her face. “I only have like…one swish of mouthwash left in there. And it’s so  _ cold _ out…”

 

“Well it’s too bad you don’t have anyone who could go  _ get  _ you toothpaste…” Waverly said, sitting on the bed beside Nicole. She curled up in a ball, still clutching her pillow to her, and Waverly rested her hand on top of Nicole’s. “I’ll tell you what; you take a nap, and I’ll go up the street and get you some toothpaste. Sound good?”

 

Nicole groaned. “Waves, you don’t have t-”

 

Waverly stopped Nicole mid-sentence by pressing a finger to her lips. “Baby, just sleep it off. I’ll be back before you know it, okay?”

 

Nicole nodded, not sure she had the energy to protest any more. “I’m sure I look real cute right now, don’t I?”

 

“Never cuter.” Waverly grinned at her girlfriend, who was still radiating light, even though she really did look miserable.

 

Nicole dozed off a few minutes later, and Waverly bundled herself back up to face the cold. 

 

Waverly was grateful the store was within walking distance, because as the sun was beginning to set, the air outside was getting even colder.

 

In addition to toothpaste, Waverly stocked up on a few extra supplies that she thought might help Nicole feel better. 

 

By the time she got back to Nicole’s place, it had started snowing in earnest, and Waverly had to shake small mountains off both her shoulders before going back upstairs to check on her girlfriend.

 

Nicole was fast asleep in the same position Waverly had left her in, sprawled out in the middle of her bed. Waverly smiled as she watched Nicole’s chest rise and fall slowly; she looked so peaceful, Waverly didn’t want to disrupt her.

 

As she set down her bag on Nicole’s nightstand, Nicole stirred slightly.

 

“Hey Waves,” Nicole mumbled sleepily, shifting to look at her girlfriend.

 

“You feeling any better?” Waverly asked, leaning over to kiss Nicole’s temple.

 

“No,” Nicole groaned. “But I don’t think there’s anything left to throw up, so…that’s good I guess?” 

 

Waverly nudged Nicole over so she could wrap her arms around her girlfriend. She reached for the shopping bag she’d set on the nightstand and emptied it in her lap with her free hand.

 

Nicole snuggled into Waverly’s side and smiled as the brunette set out everything she’d picked up at the store-- toothpaste, toothbrush, Gatorade, and even a DVD she’d rented.

 

“You’re too good to me, Waverly Earp,” Nicole mumbled into Waverly’s embrace. She began to settle into Waverly’s arms a little deeper, but paused and thought better of it.

 

“On second thought…can you hand me that toothbrush?” Nicole said, pulling away from Waverly slightly. “I haven’t barfed in over an hour…I might be safe.”

 

Waverly laughed as Nicole shuffled back to the bathroom to pull herself together.

 

Once Nicole emerged from the bathroom and pulled on some clean clothes, she followed the sound of Waverly humming to the kitchen, where she was playing with her phone at the kitchen table.

 

“Thanks for going out to the store, baby,” Nicole said quietly.

 

Waverly got up and gave Nicole a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

“Why don’t you go bundle up on the couch and I’ll make you some tea and toast?” She said, running her fingers through Nicole’s damp hair gently. Smiling, Waverly kissed Nicole gently.

 

“Mmm. Minty fresh.”


End file.
